Not Just a Party
by SarcasmMyAntidrug
Summary: AU. Dean did NOT want to go to the welcoming party the university staff was holding for the new professor, so it damn well better be worth it.


**Hello Supernatural fandom! This is my first time here, so bear with me please? I wrote this for the twitfic exchange hosted by cloudyjenn on twitter about ...a week ago I think. Been having major blockage with my Merlin fics, so decided to try getting back into it with another fandom. Hopefully it will offer inspiration for my other fics. The prompt I was given was professorAU, which I hope I was able to deliver acceptably enough. Thanks for checking it out :)**

* * *

"Dude, come on. It's just a party." Sam pleaded with Dean as they walked across the campus on lunch and stopped at their regular coffee stand.

"Yeah, a 'Welcome to the Staff' party. In the staff room. With. No. Alcohol. No thanks man, I'll pass." insisted Dean after paying for his order. "Besides, the guy's a _theology_ professor. And those guys are always narrow-minded, pretentious dicks." His harsh words belied the pleasant smile he shot the girl who handed him his coffee.

"That's kinda racist." Sam bitch-faced.

Dean shot the taller man an incredulous look as he grabbed some napkins. "You teach American History and _that_ you consider racist? I think someone needs to re-visit their textbooks, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean to sit at a bench a few feet away. "Would you consider making just an _appearance_ at least? He can't be as bad as Zachariah. Besides, it's the guy's first day in a new school, new city, new _state_. He could use some support. And you don't even have to stay that long. Just to say hi." He offered.

Dean sighed as the puppy-dog eyes made an appearance. Like anyone could say no to those things.

"Fine. Five minutes though, that's all I'm promising." He relented. Sam positively beamed at him as he stood up and thanked him before running off to teach his next class. Dean heaved a heavy sigh. The things he did for those puppy-eyes. And Sam was only his _brother_. Imagine if someone he was actually _attracted_ _to_ had eyes half as powerful as Sam's. He sighed again. Well, if it hadn't happened yet, what were the chances it ever would?

The new guy's welcoming party was scheduled for noon the next day, when the fewest amount of professors had classes to teach. Unfortunately Dean was one of those without a noon class.

So he had promised Sam he'd go. Didn't mean he had to be on time. He graded some papers before deciding he might as well get the inevitably-awkward introductions over with before he ate, and made his way to the staff room. Maybe they'd have cake.

It turned out there _was_ cake, which seemed to have attracted every freaking professor on campus into the too-small room, so Dean decided to wait out the rush and find Sam. He spotted his brother talking to some guy in a trench coat he didn't recognize. This had to be Castiel Novak; the most recent addition to the University of Kansas teaching staff. Good, so he could say hi, grab his cake and leave in less than the intended five minutes then.

He made his way over, past the flailing elbows of sugar-deprived women fighting their way to the cake table, and nodded as Sam waved him over. Novak, who had originally had his back to Dean turned around, obviously to see who Sam was waving to. And when he did, Dean felt his heart screech to a stop. This guy -who Dean had to remind himself, would most likely be some homophobic dick like Zachariah had been- had the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. And God, if he wasn't a sucker for blue eyes…. Dean shook himself out of his trance and continued making his way over to the two men.

"Dean." He mumbled in introduction as he stuck out his hand. "Dean Winchester." Castiel's eyes, which hadn't left Dean's since they'd seen each other, widened as he shook the proffered hand.

"Winchester?" he questioned in a deliciously gravelly voice that had Dean suppressing shivers, "Are you two together then?" he said, eyes flitting between the two brothers.

Sam choked on his sip of soda and doubled over, whether in laughter or to avoid spraying anyone with backwash was unclear.

"God no man, we're brothers." Dean explained frantically, a little freaked out. Sam, who had apparently regained control over his lungs and throat straightened up and gave a raspy chuckle.

"Yeah. And anyways, even if we weren't related, I would definitely not be Dean's type. He prefers shorter guys." he revealed. Dean shot him a glare that did nothing to give his anger, surprise and fear, justice before turning back to gauge Castiel's reaction. What he saw surprised him.

Castiel nodded as if in understanding. "Yes, I prefer partners of relatively similar height as well." He admitted. Dean stared at him in shock, unable to even acknowledge Sam's departure to get food.

"Wait… so you're… okay? With the whole gay thing?" he demanded. Castiel nodded calmly. "But you're the new _theology professor_. Thought it was against your religion or something."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Religion is all a matter of perception. I am a devoted catholic, but that does not mean I believe the bible to be completely irrefutable in many of its views. Man wrote the bible, not God. And to err is human. I believe its view on homosexuality is exactly that; a human opinion. Besides, I have yet to be smote by lightning, so that must mean something, right?"

Dean was so distracted by the delightful timbre of Castiel's voice he almost missed what he was saying. Almost. "You mean you're… you…" he sputtered. Castiel's lips twitched in a fond smile.

"Here." He said, pulling a business card out of his trench coat pocket and placed it in Dean's hand. "I don't have a home phone number yet, so give me a call on my cell and we'll go out sometime. You can show me what else there is to eat around here besides cake." He proposed before walking off to introduce himself to other staff members, leaving Dean standing in a stupor, staring after him.

He snapped out of it when Sam came back and started talking about some students they both taught and slipped the card in his pocket. He'd wait a day or two before calling. At least 24 hours. He had a free evening tonight. Hell, who was he kidding? He owed it to himself to brush up on his theology, and he hadn't had lunch yet.


End file.
